A New Era
by xolilnena
Summary: my first published fanfic bear with me Story is basically after the war... Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, n someone else have had only one mission, stop Voldermort. Now that thats over, their young and famous... what will they do?
1. News

Author's Note: hey, uh okay well I'm bad at spelling and was too lazy to spell check this first chap but the rest of them should be properly written out and ill try to get this one fixed ASAP. Okay well just a few notes. Uh I made it so dat after Voldemort's demise Sirius would come back for one reason or another that I'm too lazy to make up but might include in future chapters. And there are other snip-bits here and there that I will comment on during the story I they are not include. If u have any questions review them. Okie dokie thanks

Disclaimer:

Me JK….I laugh, teeheehee, nope sry fokes. All characters that u recognize form one of the excellent 5 of the Harry Potter Series do not belong to at all. SORRRYYYY…I kno I WEEPPP. All characters, names, places, insignias, logos and such dat you do not recognize are mine unless specified. (I feel so proper!THH) okay well READDDD ONNN….b sure to reviewwww…cuz dunno if I should continue with this although I will prob add another 3-4 chaps till the get to America….so can lemme kno If I should continue. Okayyyy I wuv u buh-bye!

CHAPTER 1: Last Quiet Week at Hogwarts

It was the summer after Harry's 6th year. Just about a month ago the Last Battle had taken place and Voldemort had been defeated. Now summer break was approaching. With exams over and just a week before break the now 4 infamous Gryffindor and one disowned Slytherin where lounging around the grounds near by the lake. Many things had changed over the course of the Great War, among them was Draco's joining the Golden Group and having to be let go from Slytherin. They sat under a large willow. Its branches hung so low that they reached the ground and made some what of a private room outdoors so that no one could look in or out and the branches had to be parted to enter.Harry sat with his back against the tree trunk and he was playing with a charmed snitch which he kept throwing to Draco. Ginny lay with her head in Harry's lap and she kept reaching up to snatch the snitch from him. Draco sat across from them catching every time Ginny missed trying to grab it form Harry. Ron was playing Chess against the bored since everyone refused to play with him seeing as they always lost. Hermione laid on her stomach next to him writing in to her parents, every now and then she would look up at the game and compliment the chess bored begging it not to let Ron win.This is how they had spent much of there days since that memorable day. They kept quiet; mostly outta trouble except for the occasional pranks that even Hermione was in on. Just then someone parted the branches of the Old Willow. They all instinctively reached for there wands, after all they had been thru at such an early age just so recently they were all on edge. But when they saw Prof. McGonagall appeared thru the branches. "Oh, sorry Prof." Harry said as they all lowered there wands. "It's alright Potter, I kno you are all still on edge. I just hope anyone who is not a Prof. doesn't get hurt." McGonagall answered wit a small smile playing on her lips. Ginny smiled..."not

USAUALLYYY..." she sed with a look of innocence in her eyes. Ginny, Prof. Dumbledore and I want to tlk to u...actually we want to tlk to all of you before Lunch so if u would follow me to his office." Prof. McGonagall stated. They all gave one another quizzical looks..."Okay" they responded in an uneasy unison." They gathered they're things as Prof. McGonagall waited patiently. "You kno it's very frightening how u respond together," they laughed... "We kno" they retorted again in unison. McGonagall just shook her head and smile lightly again "come along." They followed her all the way to Dumbledore's office, where he sat patiently waiting."Hello, please sit down, have something to eat...Winky and Dobby have brought plenty of pastries for us." he said in his usual somber and clam. They all sat n reached for a pastry and grabbed a goblet of cold pumpkin juice on a tray. Prof. McGonagall walked around and stood next to Prof. Dumbledore. "Well I'm sure your all wondering why your in here, seeing as every time u are here...its never good, whether grave or childish..." he winked. The others just smiled."Well first off the main news concerns Ginny. Ginny, you've been doing extremely complex spells this year and it was you and Harry there at that last moment. I've been talking to your Prof. and with the grades you've received on the OWLS and your work in your classes...we all feel that your not challenged at all in your classes, we've decided that you should move ahead to 7th year with the others, I kno we haven't done this in years...since Harry's mother in fact...but we feel it would be a waste for you to go thru 6th year unnecessarily, well only if u agree." Dumbledore finished and awaited her reaction.Ginny eyes widened and then she smiled..."graduate early with you guys? Oh my...that would so great!" she said smiling widely. Harry, smiled str8t at her, "way to go Gin...we told u were brilliant" They all chuckled. Hermione smiled politely at Ginny but was thinking something else, 'I've studied so much harder then her...and she gets promoted...Ginny's my best friend...but that not fair...why does she have to be so perfect?' But she tried not to draw attention to her self. "Prof. what else is there to tell us?" Hermione asked.

"Ahh, yes, right u are Miss Granger. It's been a month down to the day since you were all involved in the Last Battle. You are all only 15 and 16….so young. You've had to deal with things that not even grown wizards and witches have. We all feel that you deserve to get away from what's going to be a very public fiasco in Europe's Wizarding World. My niece, Adriana lives with her father's uncle in America. She goes to Beauxbatons in France but she quiet mischievous and had a problem with one of the Professors so she has decided to come to Hogwarts. She is actually suppose to be a 6th yr next semester, but the teaching ideas of Hogwarts and Beauxbatons are different and she like Ginny will be entering 7ht instead. I thought you could all spend the summer in America and you could all return for the fall term. We think it would be best for you all to get away from the media, but of course this is only if you agree." Dumbledore told them.

The five of them looked around at each other, as if mentally trying to communicate. "Where would we be staying in America?" Ginny decided to be the first to start questioning. "Well they live in California in a place called Willow Creek. Her Uncle owns some stables called Cypress Hills. They live in a house on the land." Dumbledore said then took a bite out of a pumpkin pasty. "well I think it sounds like a good idea I really don't want to deal with the Daily Prophet stalking us all summer, but what will mum and dad think, and Mione's parents…………… and well, I hate to bring this up but, what about…………Draco?" Ginny asked thoughtfully giving Draco a sad smile. He looked down.

"Well I've already spoken to your parents and they actually agree it would be a good idea, Sirius is keen too Harry, he says he needs time to fix a house up anyway. As for Draco well………we all sat down and were wondering that too. Draco you have a late birthday… and wont be coming of age for another year and a half right?" Dumbledore questioned. Draco looked up and nodded solemnly. "We have talked to the Ministry and thought that you could stay with a member of the Order, seeing as you yourself are now member." Dumbledore said with a special twinkle in his eye. Draco looked confused and hopeful, "But who?" they all asked in unison. "Sirius Black," he said with a chuckle "he said since you are all so close you and Harry will be fine living in the same house, unless you would prefer not to."

Draco looked shocked, "Sirius Black? Why would he want me, I'm sure he hates my family, especially my father...for the obvious!" he said utterly confused. "Trust me Draco; Sirius would not take out whatever resentment he has on you, besides he knows you're not like him. And well I don't think he could let anyone he liked from his family out in the street." Harry said with a final smirk. Draco gave him the most confused look yet. "Family, were……… actually related?" he asked. Harry laughed, "I kno crazy right, your mum is his cousin." Harry said remebering what Sirius had told him once during the summer before his fifth year. Draco was shocked, "wow, well if Sirius really is accepting me, then I think it's a brilliant idea!" he said. Dumbledore looked pleased. "I'm glad you agree" he said.

"Well I have once last thing to tell you and then we may all be on our way to lunch." He said. "This pertains to your current living arrangements. I kno we altered things because of the way things had gotten during the War you were all living in a separate quarters, specially since Draco was in harm in Slytherin Tower." They all nodded remembering how they had all stayed in a far off Eastern tower in a hidden part of the castle so they would be safe not only from Slytherins but the Voldemort as well. "Well Ron and Hermione you two are next year's Head Boy and girl and I thought instead of having you move into the Head Dormitories you would all rather stay in The Eastern Tower since Draco will be there and most likely Adriana as well." They all looked at each other. Draco spoke up for the others "We wouldn't have it any other way." Dumbledore smiled. "Excellent well, if you all agree about the summer I will arrange that and let you kno soon, before the end of the term. Now in the mean while go off and have some lunch." He said with a twinkle in his eye. The five said there goodbyes to Dumbledore and McGonagall and then made there way to the Kitchens.

They had taken to not eating in the Great Hall anymore, since the Last Battle, although Draco was welcomed at the Gryffindor table they didn't like to deal with looks from Slytherin. Harry and Ron were very hot tempered and they tried to avoid starting fights. So every day for each meal they would head down to the kitchens where Dobby and Winky usually had 5 large trays of the night's dinner which they would take back to the Eastern tower by a tunnel in the wall near the fruit bowl painting.

On the way down they talked about everything Dumbledore had just told them. Ginny was ecstatic to get to graduate early. Draco was happy to have a place to go for the Holidays, Ron and Hermione were happy about there Head Positions and Harry was just happy to get away from the country for just a bit to avoid all the insanity dat was sure to follow as soon as the made for break, there was already people at the gates of Hogwarts whenever the went out to Hogsmead.

When they made it to the kitchens Dobby was putting a few plates on 5 diff. trays. "Master Potter, Weasely, Malfoy. Miss Weasely, Miss Granger. Dobby is just putting on some extra dessert on the tray for the young masters and misses." He said putting one last plate down. "Thank you so much Dobby. We'll see you tonight." Draco said grabbing a tray. The others followed suit after thanking Dobby and Winky. After lunch they went back outside and lounged under the Old' Willow again. "I want some chocolate" Ginny stated after sitting under the tree for a while… who wants to come with back to the tower to get some?" she asked. "Oh not me I'm feeling so lazy I couldn't move a bit." Hermione said. She was lying on her stomach with her head in her arms. Ginny laughed, "any takers, please?" she put up a puppy pout. Harry looked up at her. She looked too adorable. He got up, "alright u little brat common." He said pushing her out of the willow. Draco snickered… he was the only one who noticed that the 2 of them had feeling for each other. "What are you laughing at?" Ron asked Draco looked over at him…"Snape… in a dress, it just came to mind…" he conjured up an air image of the event that took place during there 3rd year. The three just sat there and laughed.

Meanwhile Harry playfully shoved Ginny thru the Branches and they made there way towards the Eastern Tower. Ginny ran into her and Hermione's Dormitory and grabbed a box of Honey Duke's chocolates. She came down stairs to the common room where Harry was sitting playing with his snitch again. "You're so arrogant" she said as she descended down the stairs. "How do you figure?" he asked catching the snitch and looking at her once she had sat down. "Everyone knows you're the best ruddy seeker in ages………… no need to brag with your stupid little snitch, eh?" She said defiantly. "I love your crude honesty" Harry said rolling his eyes. "I try" she said grabbing a piece of chocolate. "Oh and you little Miss Smug." They laughed at their name calling.

"Harry did u see, in Dumbledore's office?" Ginny asked turning toward him, he had begun playing with the snitch again. "See what?" he asked capturing the snitch again. "How Hermione looked at me?" she said with a sadden expression. "When?" he asked as he stopped playing. "When Dumbledore said I could move up to 7th year. She smiled but it was like she was mad." Ginny said thoughtfully. "Why would she be mad? She's your best friend" Harry said. "Your right I must be over analyzing things, as usual." She said grabbing some chocolate. "I'm suree" he said ruffling her hair. "Hey quit that!" This is how the week went by for them.

On the last day Dumbledore called them to his office one last time for that year. He told them they would leave for California the last week of June and return the 3rd week of July. He said that they would leave by airplane, which none of them had been on except Hermione. That last day the train ride home was quiet and on the platform when they arrived stood Mr. and Mrs. Weasely, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Sirius and Remus. They said there Goodbyes and promise to meet a few times before the left for America.


	2. Let the Good Times Roll

CHAPTER 2: Time Before

Sirius drove Harry and Draco to #12 Grimmuald Place in a car he had bought once he had cleared up inheritance and wills . There were people here and bout the old house, all magical Sirius told them. They were fixing up the house getting rid of any dark magic items and such. He showed Harry to one room and to Draco the room across from Harry. The house was quiet big as Harry rembered and it didn't give him the odd sensations it used. Later Sirius reminded them how bad of a cook he was and decided they would go out to eat to celebreat………well everything.

They went to a muggle restaurant to try and lose several reporters although Harry knew they were still around and snapping pictures. They had dinner and talked about a lot of diff. things but mainly about the house and then the subject of Ginny Weasley somehow came up:

"So Harry, still haven't asked the little red-head out huh?" Sirius said with a smirk. "Harry, ask Ginny out……… that will be the day" Draco scoffed. "Oi! Wats dats suppose to mean? And you … stop smirking!" Harry said turning red. "It means mate, that ur a bloody prat!" Draco said eating some of his alfredo. "The lads right Harry." Sirius said eating some of his own food. "Bloody hell, are the both of you aginst me then?" he asked exasperated. Sirius and Draco looked at each other then bck at Harry, "Actually-" Draco began, "YES, that's exatly it." Sirius finished. "Bloody nice lot u are" he muttered. Draco and Sirius chuckled. "Well you really are Harry, we kno you like Ginny, and we kno she likes you-" Draco began. "What?" Harry said looking up from his pasta. "Oh please… it thought u two would never let go when we were leaving King's Cross." Sirius said. "She's one of my best friends…" Harry said trying to justify himself. "How come Mione doesn't get Hugs like dat then?" Draco asked. "I, I, I, I hug Mione like dat" He said trying to make them believe him. It wasn't working. "Right, and Dobby was just crowned king of England. Ginny is perfect. She's beautiful, smart, sweet, and funny. If you weren't my mate, I would have went after the minute we became friends." Draco warned him. "Your just like your dad." Sirius laughed drinking some of his soda. "why cuz mum and Ginny were both redheads?" Harry asked expecting to be right. "Well, dat and… he was in such DENIAL, just like u." he said. Draco laughed. Harry shook his head. The evening passed on like this and then they went home for there first night living at Grimmuald as an actuall… Family, some thing all three of them never really had.

The next three days passed by uneventfully. On Wednesday Remus Lupin stopped by he had been about the countryside cleaning up the mess after the War. Then they, (Lupin too) where invited over to the Burrow for Dinner.

They had a nice family dinner and you would hardly believe just a month ago they were in a Dark Age. After Dinner the Adults lounged inside discussing things of no intrest to the younger ones. Hermione had decided to try and beat Ron although she knew it was impossible. Draco sat next to her trying to help. Harry and Ginny went inside to grab some ice cream.

They returned outside and set the ice cream out. Grabbing themselves there own bowls they sat in the porch swing near the game of chess laughing at the spectacle. Ginny fell asleep on Harry's shoulder a bit later and he offered to take her upstairs. Sirius and Draco shared a private look and a silent chuckle which Harry was very aware of and gave them both Dirty looks for it. He picked her up with easy and she naturally, in her sleep, leaned her head against his chest and then swung her arm about his neck. He made upstairs and to her room.

He set Ginny down lightly on her bed so as not to wake her but she stired and sprung up form the bed, "Where am i?" she cried in a panic. Harry placed a hand on her shoulder and sat down next to her. "Gin relax its only me, u fell asleep on the porch swing and I brought u up to your room." He said. "Oh, im sry it was just weird u kno wakin up in a different place then you fell asleep." She said leaning into her head bored. "are you alright?" he asked placing a hand over hers. She opened her eyes, "yes sorry didn't mean to freak out, thanx." She said with a smile. Harry nodded. "well we thought it would be a little funny to leave you out there but we then decided against the Weasely temper." He said with a laugh. Ginny grabbed a throw pillow and hit him with it. "OI!" he cried. She just looked at him with innocent eye, "mio? Never!" she said with puppy eyes. "Oh yeah then?" he said engaging her in a twisted game of wrestling. After pinning her for the 4th time Harry leaned over Ginny breathing hard… "not fair, ur stronger!" she cried from under him. "serves u right he said with a grin. "Prat she said stickin her tongue out at him. Harry stared into her eyes that seemed to make fun of him. He got off of her and looked away.

Ginny looked at him with a puzzled look. "okay…?see you tomorrow Harry" she said a bit more upset she got up and went into her drawers for some pajamas. "Gin?" he asked confused. "Wat?" she asked pretending to be interested in her clothing. "why are you upset with me?" Harry asked putting a hand through his hair. "I'm not she responded simply. "You're such a bad liar" u kno he said pulling her arm so she would turn around. "I don't kno" she said turning away from him again. "Hey!" he said turning her back. "I just am, " she said trying to get away. "Fine if u get to be mad for no reason so do i." he said defiantly. "Merlin Harry, if you wanna kiss me just do it" she said leaning over his face, waiting. Harry cought off guard could do nothing but register wat she had said and then stare in disbelief. "Merlin!" she muttered turning around…this time Harry reacted tho. He grabbed her wrist and kissed her before she could say anything, in the action they both fell back onto the bed. Ginny pulled back. "Could you have taken any longer?" she asked with a smile on her face. Harry shook his head, "only if you had really wanted me too." He retorted. Ginny grinned but rolled her eyes and got off of his chest. She knew if someone came in, the position would look bad.

Harry got up and off the bed, "why didn't u just kiss me?" he asked with a smirk, "me kiss you, im way to good for that!." Ginny smirked turning away from him. He reached for her wrist again. "Are you really?" he asked getting close to her face. "Way too good!" she said kissing him. "Doubt it" he said. Ginny laughed "OI!" she cried pushing him away. Harry laughed. "I should go before… well you kno…"he said. Ginny nodded as he walked towards the door. "Nite Harry" she said while standing in the door frame. "Nite Gin" he whispered in her ear and kissed her lightly.

When Harry returned downstairs, Hermione and Ron where on the porch swing asleep. Hermione was asleep and Ron was resting his head on hers. Draco and Sirius where ready to leave and saying there thank yous and goodbyes to the Weaselys along with Remus. "Harry, we thought u got lost in there." Sirius smirked. Harry rolled his eyes but smirked back…like that time you said u were just going to back to your dorm to study?" Harry retorted. He hugged Mrs. Weasely and shook Mr. Weasely's hand. Sirius hit him upside his head lightly. "Quiet you!" Remus and Draco sniggered and Harry smirked. On the drive back to Grimmuald Harry refused to say a word and they all just poked fun. Harry fell asleep dat nite with happy thoughts to say the least.

The next day Ginny and Hermione decided to go out shopping for some muggle clothes to take to America. They of course forced Ron, Harry, and Draco along with them. They shopped around a muggle shopping strip in London just a bit away form Diagon Alley. At about 4:30pm they went to the Leaky Couldron and Floo'd back to Grimmuald place where in place of Kreacher a new house elf had taken his job. Her name was Teacup she was a free house elf who worked at Hogwarts but Dumbledore thought would be more suited to help around Grimmuald.

They had some dinner and then lounged around Grimmuald for a few hours play silly games or just sitting around talking. Draco sat playing Exploding Snap with Ron and Hermione was sitting next to him reading a book on Astronomy she had bought in Diagon Alley. Draco noticed Ginny and Harry sitting across from them playing games with one another and shot Harry a look only he understood. "Would you shut up!" Harry said trying to suppress a smirk. He failed miserably. "What?" Ginny asked. She was obviously confused. Harry shook his head and got up. "Does anyone want some pie, I think Teacup just baked a few." He said walking towards the kitchen. "I'll have one, thanks mate." Ron said not looking up form the game. "Thank you Harry." Hermione said looking up but looking back at her book quickly. Draco just smirked. "I'll help you Harry." Ginny said following him into the kitchen. Draco just continued to smirk to himself and Ron looked up. "What is it with you and Harry smirking to yourselves?" he asked. "…what?" Draco asked in a half chuckle "…oh its nothing" he said and tried to concentrate on the game with out laughing.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Harry and Ginny were putting a few slices of pie onto a tray. Teacup was upstairs cleaning. Ginny turned towards the tray as Harry was turning away to grab a few forks, and then they collided. "Merlin Harry, what are you made of?" she said rubbing her side. Harry immediately seized where he had hit her, "Oh, I'm sorry Gin. Are you okay? Does it hurt a lot?" he asked as if he had knocked over a porcelain doll. Ginny laughed as he touched her side. "I'm not made of glass Harry, your just made of steel," She said. "Dun worry im okay." She smiled. Harry looked up from her side and realized dat she was poking fun at him. "Oi, I help you n I get made fun of? How does dat work out?" he asked. "It just does." She said with a smile. Harry rolled his eyes. "Merlin" he said turning away.

"Hey, Harry?" Ginny asked standing behind him. "Yea Gin?" he asked turning back. She kissed him and then put pie on his nose. Harry wasn't sure how to react. So Ginny just laughed and cleaned his nose off, "Sorry I couldn't resist." "Resist what?" Sirius asked. He stood in the doorway with a huge grin plastered on his face. Ginny turned as scarlet as her hair and turned away. Harry just laughed… could you uh, turn away now?" Harry said putting more pie onto the tray. Sirius laughed… "Only if you two stop making out over the dessert." He said going into the kitchen and stealing a slice of pie form the tray. "Oi" Sirius smirked and sat down at the counter to eat the slice. Ginny was still red when she turned back around. "Merlin Ginny, you look redder then the pie!" Sirius said, "Any reason why?" he asked fully enjoying every moment of this. "Curiosity may have killed the cat, but Ginny killed the dog." Ginny smirked. "OUCH! Im being threatned by a 15yr old… the sad part… im actually afraid!" Sirius said picking up the pie and making for the living room. Harry laughed and Ginny rolled her eyes. "Don't mind him. Harry said kissing her cheek. They returned to the living room and all had some pie. Ginny, Ron and Hermione all left for the Burrow a bit later.

The excess couple of days they had left in England where spent like this. Ginny and Harry although not "officially" dating where found making out here and there. It took Ron a little longer then the others to get used to that idea but he did and they spent much of they summer lounging around Diagon Alley, Hogsmead, The Burrow, and Grimmuald as well.


	3. She Started It

CHAPTER 3: Finally Here

The two weeks passed by quickly and soon they were packing there bags for America. On a warm day in late June Ginny awoke extremely early, in fact the sun wasn't up until she returned form the shower. She dressed in a denim skirt and a blue and white t-shirt dat read "Puddlemere". She packed a few things into a carry-on and then went downstairs. She found Harry, Draco, Sirius, Remus, Ron, her mom, and her dad, all in the kitchen. She bed everyone a good morning and grabbed a plate of French toast and took a seat next to Harry. Hermione emerged about 5minutes later. They had a nice breakfast but soon it was time for goodbyes.

Mrs. Weasely warned the children to be on their best behavior, to be polite, and gracious. She gave them each a warm motherly hug and a goodbye. Their entire luggage was packed into Sirius' car and then they were off to the airport. Once they got there they checked their bags and made their way to the gate. Remus and Sirius bed them good bye and they finally boarded the plane. Ginny, Harry and Draco sat across from Hermione and Ron. They slept most of the way and awake about 20 minutes before they arrived.

Once they arrived at San Francisco International at about 7:30pm California time. Once they got through the gate they stood to side somewhat clueless of where to go and who to look for. A blonde girl of about 15 or 16 with dark highlights glanced over at them. She met eyes with Draco and smiled. Next to her stood another girl about the same age, she had curly light brown hair with slightly lighter strands here and there. Next to the two girls was a boy who looked about 17 and another man who looked to be in his late 30's. Both had the same brown hair and hazel blue eyes. It was apparent that they were all family. The dark haired girl looked at Harry and immediately recognized him. She saw Ginny and Hermione and recognized them too. She gestured at the older man and he nodded they made they're way over to them.

"Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Draco… welcome to San Francisco." The man said. A chorus of "Thank you's" was herd. "I'm Jonathan Harrison, you can call me John, this is my son Trey, my niece Taylor and well this one isn't exactly a part of the family but she thinks she is anyway, this is Riley Phillips." Taylor, was the blonde haired girl, Dumbledore's niece. Harry caught Trey smiling at Ginny, and then saw her blush and smile back flirtatiously although she may not have meant too. 'What the bloody hell?' Harry thought in annoyance. 'Two can very well play this game' he smirked. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Riley smiled at them and began to speak. "He knows he loves me… he just won't admit it because he thinks ill ask for money and stay at his house forever eating his food!" she said. Her bright green eyes flashed with laughter. Taylor laughed. "Please… gimme a break… you already do that!" Trey said, "Why don't we go pick up your bags at baggage claim" He said after receiving a playful slap on the arm from Riley. Ginny laughed at the entire scenario and laughed at Trey. "Good idea… and a very clever way to elude being hurt." She said at they began walk toward baggage check. "Hurt, that… no way" Trey cried dramatically, that earned him a punch. "Okay that did" he said.

They picked up there bags and talked all the way to Cypress Hills. It was a long ride from the city to the countryside, about 2 and a half hour. They soon felt the car slow down. They were pulling up to a large gate that read "Cypress Hills" on it. Harry saw Mr. Harrison hit a button on the side of his seat near the door and then the gates opened. Through the gates there was a short roadway, and then the road separated into two and there was a large fountain in the center. There were a few gardens on the side and at the end of the circle there was a large white house. It was colonial style home and looked very large. Mr. Harrison got out of the car and then so did Trey. Riley opened the back door to one side and Taylor opened the other and they all piled out of the jeep. They unloaded the car of all the bags and brought them into the house.

Once inside they set everything down in the main hallway, or what looked to be just that. It was actually a room about he size of one of there small classrooms with 2 staircases in it. A woman of about the same age as Mrs. Harrison came from a large doorway at the end of the hall, where a kitchen was somewhat visible. She wore beige riding pants and an blue shirt and brown shirt that read "all saddled". She had blonde hair that was tied in a low ponytail that reached to about her shoulders, blue eyes and a sweet smile.

"Oh you're here!" the blonde woman cried. Ginny smiled at her sweetly, 'Everyone is so friendly here.' She thought to her self. "Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Draco… this is my wife Kirsten." John said introducing them. They said there hello's and talked for a moment. "Oh listen to us running on… Trey why don't you show the boys to there rooms while Taylor and Riley helped the girls get settled in." Kirsten said kindly. Trey led the boys up one staircase with there bags while Taylor and Riley led them up the opposite one.

Once on the second floor they climbed another set of stairs and found a large open sitting room. There were large bean bags thrown everywhere, a long green couch and a smaller blue couch. There was a large screen on a green wall splattered with blue paint. The other walls looked the same and on other sides of the room there were 2 laptops flipped open on different tables and the entire room was lined with a blue carpet. "This is just a sitting room, we spend anytime we're not riding or in our own rooms here." Taylor said. Through that door way on the left is a hall that leads to two different rooms, at the end of the hall you'll see a stairway. There are two bedrooms upstairs aswell there as well one is mine the other is Riley's. The rooms up here we've arranged for you two. Come on we'll show them to you.

Trey turned to the guys. "The same goes for my side. The room next to mine upstairs is usually for my older brother. He's off at college, you can choose whichever room you want… 'cept mine of course." He grinned. "Come on, lets go." Once everyone was situated they headed downstairs for dinner. It was a late meal and very home like for everyone. Mrs. Harrison, or Kirsten, as she preferred to be called, informed them that they would go to the stables tomorrow and learn to ride for a bit if they wished. Everyone agreed.

Mr. and Mrs. Harrison bed goodnight to the kids and retired for the night claiming an early morning tomorrow. "Go to bed… I kno your going to want to show up to the stables at 10 claming your tired, and I will have none of that!" Kirsten warned. Her and John smiled and left for the night.

Everyone headed to their part of the house and it wasn't long before everyone was showered and relaxing about the sitting room seeing as they had 4 showers and 8 guest. By 10 they decided that they should head off to bed even if the didn't sleep once they got there.

The guys hung out in Draco's room for a bit. He had chosen to sleep downstairs across from Trey in his brother's room leaving Ron and Harry upstairs. "So what do you guys make of America so far?" Trey asked lying back in a comfy blue arm chair near the bed.

"I dunno really. I think its too soon to tell." Ron said thoughtfully. Draco and Harry nodded in agreement. "Well which of you is dating whom then? I kno you must be... 3 of you and 2 of them… come on?" Trey grinned broadly.

He had a mischievous smile about him. They all laughed. "No ones dating anyone" Harry spoke up first before Draco or Ron could say anything about Ginny.

"No Way… I don't believe it..." Trey laughed.

"Well we all kno Ron loves Mione… but he wont admit it." Draco said waiting to see Ron's reddened face. "Quiet you little snake." Ron said lounging at Draco. "Oi I take offense to that." Draco grinned after getting hit with a pillow. "You like her? So why not ask her out?" Trey said as if it were obvious. "For Ron and Hermione NOTHING is ever quite that simple." Harry said shaking his head receiving a dirty look from Ron.

"Well what about Ginny, you two can't be that dense, the girl is gorgeous." Trey said with a far way look. "Not only that, but from what I've spoken to her she seems completely brilliant and sweet." Ron and Draco looked at Harry awaiting his response but it was most defiantly not what they were waiting for.

"Like I said no one is dating anyone... that I know of anyway." Harry stated looking around. "Besides that's my baby sis your talking about there mate... she maybe all those things but you do anything remotely inappropriate to her… and you're dead." Ron said casting Harry a death look that Harry completely ignored.

"I don't think i could if I tried." Trey said thoughtfully. "Ginny's gorgeous but I'd doubt she would go out with me... besides I just met the girl I was just curious as to whether either of these two where dating them. Besides I know about the whole big brother thing… Taylor's the only sister I've had… no one goes near her with out going through me, my brother and my dad… Riles too." He shook his head "That little brat"

They laughed and talked about school… horses…quidditch and everything else imaginable. Before they knew it they had long forgotten Mrs. Harrison's warning to go to bed early. The Girls too had managed to stay up the entire night. They decided that they would go out shopping the next day after they went horse back riding in the morning, though they did have to force Hermione. By about 2am they had all become fast friends and decided that it was time for bed. Ginny and Hermione went upstairs on their side while Harry and Ron went up stairs on theirs. Once alone Ron cornered Harry.

"So what you and Ginny aren't dating now?" Ron questioned. "We never were." Harry said trying to get to his room. "Harry if you mess with my sister's heart I won't hesitate to bash your brains you realize that right? Best mate or not." Ron said blocking the doorway.

"Look Ron, Ginny and I kissed a few times and I myself don't even know what to make of it. I thought it had meant a little something more but I don't know. Besides that your sister is a flirt, so hey two can play that game." Harry said giving Ron one good shove out of the way reminding him of how strong Harry was.

Ron saw the annoyance in Harry's eyes and he knew this was something Harry and Ginny were going to have to figure out for themselves. Ron recovered from the shove and leaned against the door frame in Harry's doorway.

"Just remember mate, that's a tough game to play and if she gets hurt… it's a tough game Harry that's all I'm going say… Don't take it out of hand. I know how stubborn you both can be and someone is going to get hurt." Ron said leaving for his room. Harry closed the door after him and shut out the lights with one last final thought he fell asleep, 'She started it'.


	4. Innocent Attractions

Taylor groaned annoyed at her purple and pink alarm clock that rang as if the world were about to cave in around them. She banged it unconsciously until the annoying sound had stopped humming its tune in her ears. Though she had managed to shut off her alarm clock from under her bed sheets she could still clearly hear Ginny yelling at hers and Riley throwing her's across the room. It was morning, and she had only slept a little over 5hours. After savoring another 5minutes in bed under her comfy purple comforter she threw her legs over the side of her bed and went to make sure everyone else was up.

The girls, miraculously including Ginny and Riley (the two DEAD sleepers) managed to drag themselves up and Riley and Hermione offered to take the first showers while the Ginny and Taylor made sure the boys were up. Harry was up and just heading towards the shower after waking up Ron when the girls were making there way down the Boy's hall.

"Wow, Harry are you really up?" Ginny smiled sweetly as she made fun of him. Harry returned her a half smile and retorted, "I'm not your brother you kno". "Well clearly.. I'm glad you finally figured it out," she said turning away from him. Taylor gave him an, "I have NO IDEA" look and followed Gin down the hall and upstairs to Draco and Trey's rooms. Ginny made her way to the first room she saw to her right, the door was open.

She walked in and looked around looking for the owner of the room but the Bed was half made and no one was lying in it. "You know you should learn to knock Ginny. I could have been naked," smirked Trey. He walked out of a closet wearing some faded blue jeans that were low on his practically none existent hips, he however lacked a shirt. Ginny was momentarily at a loss for words.

"I doubt there would have been much to see anyway…" she smiled blushing, Trey was well built.

"Ouch, I thought you were sweet and wholesome?" He pulled a blue shirt that read "Blillabong" and readjusted a shell necklace around his neck. He defiantly had the Aeropostal model thing going for him. Ginny smiled… "I'm standing in your room in very short shorts and a small shirt blushing, could I look anymore wholesome?"

"Naw, I don't think you could look much cuter standing there all red either…" Trey laughed. "He's quiet honest, that's endearing," Ginny smiled as she turned to leave.

Trey leaned on his door frame and watched her go down the hall. "They are pretty short." He commented to her. Ginny turned around and frowned in confusion. Trey pointed to her lower half. Ginny rolled her eyes and walked away with a slightly bigger grin on her face.

While Ginny had words with Trey, Taylor walked into Draco's room also to find no one there, for just a second atleast. Draco appeared in the doorway with a towel around his waist. "Hello there,"

"OH! I'm sorry. I, I thought you boys were sleeping… because uhm" Taylor had at this point turned around with a red face not wanting Draco to think she just came looking for him like that.

"Because, the girls, we all woke up really late… but you're up now so yeah... nice towel, gotta go." Taylor said trying to leave the room only to collide directly with Draco. He was defiantly not made of human flesh… more like IRON.

"OUCH!" Taylor groaned as she fell back.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry, I didn't realize…" Draco said as he helped her to not fall.

"No I'm a ditz… it's the blonde I tell you… yeah …" She laughed rubbing her side.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Oh no I'm fine… gonna go find Ginny and try to wash this embarrassing moment out of my head.""Alright" Draco laughed.

"See you at Breakfast" Taylor said running up the stairs.

'That… was NOT soo smooth Tay… Not soo smooth' she thought.

:With the Girls:

The Girls showered and dressed in jeans after Taylor told them that they would come back to the house before shopping. They went downstairs for breakfast and Mrs. Harrison noticed they're tired faces. "Didn't I tell you all to go to bed early last night?" She frowned from the head of the table. "Mom, we were 'bonding'" Trey said. Everyone laughed and agreed.

Breakfast was peaceful and Mrs. Harrison informed them they would have a few quick lessons at the Stables and then were free for the day. Taylor informed her that the girls wanted to go shopping and she agreed. The boys instead decided to go to the beach. Trey was going to teach the guys to surf. Ginny said she had always wanted to learn and they also planned a beach day for the following day. Vacation was going well.


	5. A Night Out

Going riding was… an experience to say the least. Harry was good at it, riding Buckbeat was a bit similar and Harry was a natural at nearly everything he did. Hermione was graceful as ever of course on her horse, she had taken lessons on and off since she was young. She helped Ron out with his horse and he flushed when she got on behind him and put her arms around his waist to show him exactly how to hold the reins. Draco… after being coaxed by Riley and Taylor to actually get on the horse, then it took another round of coaxing to for him to allow them to actually teach him. Trey had decided to become Ginny's personal instructor… something that earned a dirty look form Harry to Ginny and a comment from Mrs. Harrison, "I think Ginny's captured my Trey's heart… they're adorable." She told the other girls, who simply giggled and nodded.

Ginny trotted around in a circle as trey held on to a rope to keep her horse in check. He watched her ride gracefully completely captured by her infectious smile. "You're a natural Gin," Trey called out to her. "Prancer loves you, don't you boy?" Ginny grinned and the chestnut colored mare behind the ear as she rode.

"Would you like to try and cantor Ginny?" Trey asked.

"Cantor?" Ginny asked unsurely.

"Yeah, its basically a run, sort of…" Trey said unsure of how to explain.

"Show me." Ginny said pulling the horse to a stop and dismounting.

"I have a better idea," Trey said getting on.

"What?" she asked looking at his open hand.

"Come on... you said show you." Trey said trying to coax her.

"Uh uh… I think Willow's doing fine with just you up."

"Oh come on, he's a strong horse."

"No I'm perfectly content with our positions right now."

"Don't you trust me?" he asked pleading at her with his deep eyes.

"I have the feeling I'm going to regret this." Ginny sighed and mounted behind him.

Trey started off Prancer walking, then trotting until he was in a full out cantor. "See, not so bad." He said bringing the horse to a stop then dismounting. "Only cause there was an experienced rider at the reins." Ginny laughed from on top of Prancer. "Come on… I wanna see you have a go at it before we leave." He said. "Oh alright," Ginny sighed taking off again. Mrs. Harrison stepped into the center of the paddock with Trey as Ginny went in circles.

"She's quiet the natural isn't she?" Mrs. Harrison commented.

"She's amazing for her first time on a horse."

"Ginny darling, you look like you simply belong on that horse." Mrs. Harrison called out.

"Thank you."

"Don't you think Ginny's pretty?" Mrs. Harrison pressed on Trey.

"Yeah she's pretty." He shrugged watching Ginny intently.

"Mmhmm… alright. Well I think you guys did very well today. I leave the days activities up to you all. Be good… but go shower at the house first. You reek of the stables!"

After all the horses were untacked they made their way back to the manor to change. They decided it was too late for the beach or shopping so they decided to go out to dinner and the movies. After everyone was dressed, (the girls taking forever of course) they piled into Trey's black Range Rover and made for a restaurant in town.

They went to a restaurant called "Blue Crush". It was designed in true surf fashion with surf boards for tables and pillows on the floor for seating. The walls were waves of color that gave off an Acid trip vibe. On the colorful walls were signatures of famous people, especially Surfers and logos like Billabong were everywhere.

"Oh, its amazing in here… there's so much color!" Hermione cried once they all sat down. They ordered and sat around in a cheerful chatter, after dinner they had about and hour to kill before the movie started. So Trey drove down to the theater and they all lounged in the car with the doors open and the music on. Ginny sat in the front seat with Trey. Hermione and Ron were sitting in the back of the car with the back door propped open while Draco, Harry, Taylor and Riley sat in the back seats of the car, each in their own little conversation.

:Ron and Hermione:

"What's going on with Harry and Ginny?" Mione asked as she played with her hands. "I don't know. Trey asked if anyone was dating anyone and I was gonna say Harry and Gin but Harry cut me off and said no one." Ron said watching her. "Really… but I thought…" Hermione said looking up in confusion. "Yeah, I know. When I asked him about it he just got all bothered by it and said he and Gin had only kissed a few times, how Gin was a flirt and two could play that game." Ron said, his voice dripping with annoyance. "Oh, those two… simply have to grown up!" Ron shrugged. "It's their mess to clean up. They brought it upon themselves." Hermione looked at him as he watched the lights of the theater.

"How can you say that?"

"Say what?"

"Say that, how can you say it so carelessly… he's your friend... and your little sister."

"Exactly I know them both well enough to know that interfering is madness. Harry is a few days short of 17 and Ginny is 16. They know what they're doing and im not going to get myself in the middle of it because they're both stubborn and its too much… ugh… for me to want to TRY and deal with."

"… I see… well I suppose your right."

"I am?"

"Well yes… we can't keep telling them what to do."

"Wait lets go back to that im right thing."

Hermione rolled her eyes and leaned back in to the wall of the car beside Ron, a few moments later she rest her head on his shoulder. Neither said a word and sat there enjoying this passing hour.

:Draco and Taylor:

"Do you know, I currently have a bruise on my side from you sir?" Taylor teased him about that morning's events, all of her prior embarrassment shed.

"Oh, im so sorry did I hurt you terribly?" Draco asked concernedly.

"Yes!" she remarked with a pout and mocking puppy dog eyes.

He chuckled. "I'm really sorry but uh… finding a girl in my room while im in my towel is a fantasy come true… I didn't realize what a bugger I was being, could you ever forgive me?" Draco asked with a mock genuine plead.

"Well, oh… alright. But only because…" Taylor leaned into his ear. "You looked very scrumptious standing there in nothing but your towel." She whispered in his ear. Draco laughed.

"You know, you're going to get me hurt by your brother." Draco whispered back.

"Now I think it's a small price to pay for moi." She said.

"Well, though I fully agree… I don't believe I'd be much use to you with out limbs"

"Well your face is cute... I can work with that."

"I think you're a beautiful, flirtatious, maverick in chic clothing, what do you think?"

"I think you're more then absolutely right… but you've got that kind of genuine smile that says you won't take advantage of my ostentatious ness."

"Maybe…"

Draco drifted off…earning him with a hit. "What is with you and the hurting me?" Taylor grinned and laid back into the seat. Draco shook his head and glanced over at Harry and Riley, who where finding ways to play with each others hands.

: Harry and Riley:

Riley sat facing Harry the two of them lacing fingers and fighting with one another. It was clear he was letting her win.

"Now Harry I know I'm strong, but you've played quidditch your whole life and stuff, you kno your naturally strong so for me to beat you…. I 'd like to toot my own horn but… this isn't exactly fair play now is it?" Riley said letting their hands fall in between them, still laced together.

"Well, that's the point… I couldn't very well beat you… its rude." Harry said. His English boy manners and innocent charm drove Riley crazy… it was "_tres _adorable" she thought.

"As totally cute that is and all… come on gimme something."

"But… I don't want to beat you."

"So don't just give me something to work with."

"Why don't you just entertain yourself with punching into my palm?"

Riley pouted… she squeezed his hands and brought them back up to try for a game of mercy. Harry smiled sheepishly at her, "I'm sorry I can't." Harry shrugged and Riley sighed and pouted with defeat. "Trying to get you to fight me is tiring!" Riley leaned her head on the back of her seat still facing sideways towards Harry. "I'm sorry." He repeated doing the same thing as she. Riley rolled her eyes… "Sure you are" she squeezed his hand and closed her eyes, That one squeeze led to a whole other game of "You Squeeze I Squeeze".

:Trey and Ginny:

"You rode amazingly today, best I seen most people do on their first time out."

"Thank you, and thanks for teaching me… I had a lot of fun."

"My pleasure… anytime I can give a pretty girl a lesson… I'm defiantly at her disposal."

"Well aren't you sweet." Ginny laughed.

"I try."

"How long have you been riding?"

"As soon as I was aloud on a horse, so I guess since I was about 5."

Ginny nodded and aloud for a calm silence to come between them, the only noise between the two was everyone talking behind them and the car radio. Ginny looked towards the back of the car… it was never so quiet b/w her friends… this was odd. Draco was sitting next to Taylor they looked to be just having a casual conversation, Ginny knew better. Both of them had talked to her about a certain attraction for the other. Ginny thought it was cute and told Draco that he and Taylor would make cute blonde babies something that earned her a dirty look.

She looked over to Harry and Riley… they were holding hands. Ginny turned back around and looked out of the window. When exactly was it that she and Harry had went from innocent kisses in his kitchen and Grimmuald Place to a full out war? What exactly was going on? She was just so confused.

"Hey, you okay?" Trey asked bringing her back.

"Huh? Yeah, sorry. It's just that since the war and everything I tend to zone out sometimes."

"Yeah, I can imagine. I guess we should head on in for the movie." Trey said. He didn't want Ginny to feel uncomfortable. They all headed over towards the theater. Ginny, Ron and Draco were forced to hide their complete fascination with the movie theater, they'd never seen anything like only what the others had told them.

After the movie the drove back to Willow Creek but before they could make it to the manor they were stopped by a police officer. Two police cars were parked on the other side of the street and had their sirens on and lights flashing. What was going on?

**A/N: WHATS GOING ON? I don't even kno… but im gonna have to leave you at a cliffy for now. Im going away and dunno if ill be able to get to a comp. If I can ill update if not your gonna have to wait till… 7-17… SORRRYYY… but if you like stay tuned and lemme kno cuz I feel like the crappiesttttt writer evaaaa. Also lemme know where you want me to go with the story. But im planning on having them all head to Hogwarts early… so that's a hinttt…. Check in later peoples read and review**


	6. AN

**:A U T H O R 'S N O T E:**

(official)

**HELLO LOVESSSSSSSSSS**…

I'm back sadly with/o Chapter. 6. I Figure though… **I KNOW **you guys have **HP6**- (I bought it at **12:18am**…_exclusive_ –I kno-) sooo you'll be entertained till I conjure up my next chapter… but its okay thought_ cuz_ I'm writing for my **ONLY FAN**.. DemonWoman… its ight mama… even if I have to finish this JUST for you I will... thank you for you reviews ms…

Hope everyone is enjoying Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince… though I was one of the first to get it… I haven't been able to read it… DAMN SWEET SIXTEENS… happy reading… loll (**maddd **that sounded so gay... wtf?)

**M U A H Z ** 3 my loveesss

Ciao, y buona sera…

_**-la flacita-**_

Btw… ya are just too lazy to comment (like moi) just send me an email or something… GEE… lemme know I'm not HORRID… ( Hit me up at )


	7. What's Going On?

**A/N: im sooo sorryyy to my ONE reader lol… I left you hanging for soo long.. I don't know how I can live with myself '(. But JUST FOR YOUUUU… here you go**

** previously **

After the movie the drove back to Willow Creek but before they could make it to the manor they were stopped by a police officer. Two police cars were parked on the other side of the street and had their sirens on and lights flashing. What was going on?

"Whats going on Trey?" Taylor asked leaning in to the front seat. Her voice held traces of a mild panic. "I dunno, there are police officers coming our way, they must know." He said leaning over to look out of the window. A man dressed in uniform appearing to be in his late 20's appeared on Trey's side of the car with a flashlight while another in the same uniform appeared on Ginny's, he too had a flashlight. Momentarily blinded by the light flashed in her face Ginny forgot her manners.

"What the bloody hell? Is that absolutely necessary? You could make me ruddy blind!" she cried adding a "Sir." as a mild blush rose to her face.

"Sorry ms, I sometimes forget how bright it is." He said turning off the light. The officer on Trey's side of the car peered inside taking in the passengers then the driver.

"What your name?" he asked.

"Trey Daniel Harrison, I live here… whats happened?" he asked

"Are our parents okay? And the animals" Taylor cried.

"Calm down Ms. I don't know much of anything yet. The alarms to the estate were triggered. That all I know. Can I see some identification? And who all is with you?" the officer glanced again in the car.

Trey grabbed what appeared to Ginny a piece of plastic with a blured picture on it. "This is my sister Taylor Harrison, Riley Phillips she's part of the family and our friends are visiting from England, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ron and Ginny Weasely." He said gesturing to everyone in a hurried manner. "Alright drive ahead as far as you can… someone will be waiting up there to let you know what's going on. As far as I know… it was some untraceable fire." He said then turning to his walkie-talkie. Everyone shared a look, untraceable meant… _magical._

They drove ahead someway but before they could make it towards the gates of the house they were stopped again. Quickly getting out, they were met with the bone crushing hugs of Mrs. Harrison, though she was thin and petite she definitely had a grip. After giving them all a once over and being throughly convinced that they hadn't been touched at all she hugged them each again.

"Mom, what's going on?" Trey asked trying to calm her down. "Where's John?" Riley asked worriedly. "He's fine… he's just talking to some of the officers. Its difficult to explain to them that we know where the "untraceable source" came from." She said leaning on the hood of Trey's car all the teenagers surrounding her. "You do?" Harry asked. "Now is not the time to talk about this." Mrs. Harrison warned. "You are all heading to England, tonight! Then to Hogwarts, where its safe." She said hurriedly as an officer approached. "But, what? No we wanna stay an-" Taylor was saying before her mother hushed her. "NO… you leave for England tonight." Mrs. Harrison said in a stern hushed voice. "Ms, that's not necessary. I'm sure it was just a routine accident. With all the wires, and an estate this big…" the police officer who had been approaching had heard the last part of Mrs. Harrison's statement. "Oh no, its alright. They were leaving anyway… just out for a last night on the town… I was just telling the kids that they were still leaving tonight… they wanted to stay and help." She gave a half hearted laugh. "Why don't you all get back in the car and wait there… NOW" she said looking specifically at Taylor and Trey, who were the most determined to stick around. All with scowl's on their faces gave an about face and retreated.

…One Hour Later…

They all stood at the airport still sporting the same scowls because not only were they leaving, but also because they still had no idea what the bloody hell was going on, and no one seemed keen on telling them.

Finally in a very secluded part of the waiting area in the airport by their gate, Mr. and Mrs. Harrison sat down with the 8 teenagers in attempts to explain what it was that had been happening all night.

"You guys I know are smart enough to know that there was no "untraceable" source. It was most definitely _magical_. It's nothing dark like all that you have to endured for so long… so relax, none of Voldemort's Death Eaters have broken out of Azkaban to come kill you lot. Its actually quiet funny now that I think of it… the way it happened." He said with mischief in his voice and a twinkle in his eyes that resembled Dumbledore's.

Mrs. Harrison scowled. "Us, the staff and all those horse's nearly dying was not so amusing Jonathan!" She cried.

"Well of course not dear," he said. "I only meant… it was funny how they went about it. But that's beside the point… I handle secrete business for the Ministries of Magic in England, America, and Australia. Well some dumb Australian Politician was trying to "get rid of me"- I don't know why… I always thought I was a loveable sort of character really…" He trailed off, a very mild British accent sneaking in. "Daddy honestly… be serious, they were trying to assassinate you!" Taylor cried.

"Oh but they didn't, and it was a meager attempt. Don't worry dear. The only reason im even send you all away is because they made a direct attempt at my family… and that I do not take lightly." He said his face becoming stern.

Ginny who had been nervous the entire night… was trembling lightly in between Harry and Trey. Harry leaned over putting an arm around her, drawing her close. "Hey… he's not coming back I promise you." Harry whispered into her ear so that she was the only one who could hear him. Turning to half face him she leaned her head in the crook between his neck and shoulder… tuning out the rest of Mr. Harrison's story. Harry rubbed the small her back trying to calm the still gentle shivers. She finally calmed, but didn't move from Harry's grasp. He leaned his chin on her head.

"-I don't want you all to go to England though." They heard Mr. Harrison's voice leak in again. "No, too much damned press, and the whole point of you 5 coming here was to avoid that. "So then, now what?" Taylor asked, she was wrapped up in a half hug with her brother. "New York." Mr. Harrison stated as if it was as clear as day. "Sir, do you mean Yorkshire… because that's in England." Draco said quietly. Taylor laughed out loud first. "No, New York is here in the States, but I don't expect you all to have cared about anything else but England for the past few years huh?" Mrs. Harrison said, she had finally regained her usual calm manner. "But we'll be staying in the city, in a muggle hotel, which means no magic unless your in your rooms… with the drapes drawn." She added as an after thought. "Not that it would look weird." Riley commented. "What do you mean?" asked Draco. "Well New York is a little… outlandish." Hermione said thoughtfully.

…ONE WEEK LATER…

3:47am Saturday.

"I'm so bored." Taylor groaned.

"As am I," Ginny sighed.

Hermione and Riley had passed out at 2am in their room next door after the longest day of shopping ever, prolonged by Ginny and Taylor. The boys had went off… somewhere, while the girls shopped in a place called Soho and Canal Street.

After a few moments of silence Ginny took it upon herself to kill the silence. "Doo doo doo," she said in a sing song voice. Taylor laughed. "We're way too much alike for our own good." She commented.

"So… Taylor…you and Draco… I know you fancy him. And I know he fancy's you. And I know you both know you fancy each other. So what the ruddy hell is wrong with two?" Ginny said flipping form her back to her stomach so that she was facing Taylor. The blonde haired girl laughed. "I really wish I could understand half the things you say…" she trailed off. "Oh now you don't! You know perfectly well EXACTLY what it was that I said to you.. so spit it out." Ginny said with a satisfied smirk.

Taylor laughed again. "There's nothing wrong with us, thank you much! Just so you know your Draco is much the gentlemen and refuses to make a move… which is DRIVING ME CRAZY!" she said flipping onto her back and throwing the pillow over her face.

Ginny laughed. "He must really like you then, Draco is very quick to jump to the attack… always has been."

"ERRRR… it drives me insane. But I dunno I like it…"

"You two are mad, I swear it."

"Oh yeah this from you and Harry, or is it you and my brother? Which is it this week?"

Ginny tossed a fluffy pillow at her... which she dodged.

"Harry and I are on another planet compared to the rest of the world and your brother does not like me!"

"Well I suppose your right about Harry and Trey too I guess…. He's totally, madly, and completely head over heels in love with you!"

"Is not!... wait which one?"

"BOTH" Taylor said laughing hysterically.

"First off, Harry and I are really close always have been… sometimes we confuse those FRIENDLY feelings… but that's all they are, and if he's in love with anyone it with Riley… who I may add is equally in love right back."

"Maybe…"

"Anddd… as for your brother being in love with me… he is just very nice to me… the attention he gives me though I cant say I don't enjoy." Ginny added with a smirk.

"Eww… your in love with my brother… that is such unnecessary info!"

"I am not IN LOVE…"

"Yeah whatever…"

About a half and hour later Taylor fell asleep but Ginny was still wide awake and it was now 4:23am. She got up and walked through a set of double doors. The Harrison's had gotten a suite for the teenagers and they were all connected by a large sitting room while Mr. and Mrs. Harrison Had a private room down the hall. Ginny walked through the sitting room and saw Trey lying on the long puffy couch with his head propped up by a soft pillow. He was holding some device Ginny had seen him use several times before, it was muggle and used for communication.

Trey looked up startled. "I'm sorry, didn't mean to sneak up on you." Ginny said softly as to not wake anyone though she knew there were charms all over the room. "Oh you didn't, I just thought you know that everyone was sleeping." He said setting the device on the end table by the couch and moving so that Ginny could sit too. "Oh, no… Taylor was up with me till about 10minutes ago. What are you doing?" she asked looking as innocent at a 5 year old who wanted to play with a toy.

"Nothing…"

"And would that be the nothing there?

"Umm… no?"

"Mhmm…"

She smiled crawling over him to reach for it. "Hey, no!" He said diving for it with her the two of them ending up in a struggle for something Ginny didn't even know how to use or for that matter what it was exactly. A few moments of struggling later Trey ended up on top of Ginny, in a very compromising position, her legs wrapped with his and she was trying to hold the device above her head.

"Do you even know what it does?"

"No idea"

Trey laughed.

"So then why do you even want it?"

"Just cause there's obviously something on here that you don't want me to see."

"Alright then have a look then."

She brought it in between the two of them. Trey was propping himself up with his hand since his legs were attached to Ginny. All she could see on the screen was:

Calisurfhi87:can you see the picture

Xocaliprincess: she's really pretty, dude tell your sis she needs a tan… Ginny too.

Calisurfhi87: thanks but I like them both how they are.

Xocaliprincess: if you like this girl.. make a move

"And what exactly is this?"

"Its called a Sidekick, I use it to talk to my friends back home… lot more efficient the owls."

"mhmm… and who is this right now?"

"Uh, I was talking to my friend Katie… sent her a picture you and my sister, the one I took yesterday."

"Mmm… one more question for you though,"

"If its about that whole "if you like this girl… make a move" comment she was just talking-"

"Actually… I was asking why were in such a compromising position... but your questions is a lot better… enlighten me."

Trey looked down at her face realizing they had been lying in the same position for some time. He didn't notice... because he was enjoying it, very much.

"Oh I'm really sorry, I hadn't-"

Ginny tugged him by the collar as he made to get up, "Before you go… you were about to make that move." She said shyly.

"Actually, I remember… explaining it… rather then-"

But Ginny had already pulled him down on top of her and kissed him. Though her actions were bold she kissed him shyly unsure of what to expect. "I don't think I'll ever be able to finish a sentence with you around." Trey said when they broke apart. Ginny blushed a crimson shade. 'Did I really just do that.' She thought… and sort of half mumbled out loud. Trey kissed her again in reply, "Yeah… and you said that part out loud too." Ginny blushed even harder. Trey couldn't help but laugh and finally get up from off of her then helped her back into a sitting position.

Ginny was silent for a while… unsure of what to say or do. She was bold but never really so when it came to boys... well except for Harry. 'I AM NOT THINKING ABOUT HIM RIGHT NOW!' she cried in her head.

"This has to be the quietest I've ever heard you…or actually not heard you." Trey said. They were now both sitting facing each other on the couch. Ginny smiled and laughed lightly. "And definitely the reddest too." He added stroking her cheek. Before long… they ended up snogging on the couch in the very position the started off in, and then falling asleep after Trey wrapped Ginny us in a blanket infront of him, his armed draped over her waist.

**A/N- im soo mean I keep throwing Ginny, Harry, Riley, and Trey around… hehehe. I know I left you guys with a huge cliffy last chapt.. only to lead you to this half ass answer.. im sooo sorry '( but ughh books 6 fucked with my head… but I think im more in gear now… they'll prob be heading off to Hogwarts soon.. but I dunno… will Ginny and Trey really last till Hogwarts? Hmm…. Heheheheehe**

**Ciao Amores, **

**hope you enjoy all my pointless fluffyness**

xolilnena.


End file.
